Doge Doge
: "The Greatest whore houses and brothels in all of Rione are to found in the City of Aquelia" : : ― Zorzi Talleyrand to Sakura Zardashiansrc The Doge of City State of Aquileia And her empire is the chief magistrate and leader of the Most Serene Republic of Aquileia for over 1,300 years Doges of Aquileia were elected for life by the city-state's aristocracy. Godric Gritti Is widely regarded as the most famous and greatest Doge in the history of the Republic. After he Manged to overthrow the Zardashian Royals to restore the republic. In the Grand Public Square of Cappelo which stands outside the Doges Palace their is a great gigantic golden statue which was built of him to honor in place in the history of the Republic. The Magnificent golden statue of Godric stands tall in the middle of the public square for all to see. The statue depicts him getting pegged by his favorite servant Marco. Current Doge As keeping with tradition the person elected Doge is always the most senior and wise member of the small or grand council. So In the most recent election when Celso Nino announced his candidacy, as the most senior and experienced politician in the Nation, All the other strong candidates decided to not even run, as Nino was expected to cruise to victory. Zorzi Talleyrand Master of Terror And member of the Small council, was expected to run for Doge himself by many political pundits and commemorators. However after much speculation, he announced he would not be running. And would instead be supporting Sakura Zardashian, Sakura was a completely unknown person to most in the two councils and completely unknown to the public. When she Announced she would run for Doge. Though technically any peasant could run for doge, the rich and noble families have a stranglehold and monopoly on the system. So no peasant had ever before even been able to run. However with the backing and support of Talleyrand, She was able to pay the election deposit needed to officially enter the race. Though many were still surprised and talking about why Talleyrand himself did not run. The discussion soon shifted to what Nino would do in his first 100 days as doge. However as the election started to enter its final stages, many bizarre rumors started to circulate about Celso Nino and his "nocturnal activities" with Merrasine. Though there are no official laws in Aquileia banning any human-Merrasine sexual relations, the practice of such strange relations however is frowned upon. And people who engage in such activities are commonly referred to as "Fish Fuckers". As the rumors began to circulate Nino tried to address these allegations by speaking to the public in a speech where he called these allegations untrue and lies. He also states clearly for the record that he "Did Not have any Sexual Relations with any Fish People". However though this did much damage to Nino campaign he still manged to win the most votes in the election, however Zardhasian won the elector college and thus was elected as the first female doge. Notible Former Doges House Baratheon has ruled over the tempest-wracked southeastern shores of Westeros, the area known as the Stormlands, ever since. It has produced a number of great and notable warriors, such as Ser Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm, and married into the royal House Targaryen several generations ago. When Robert Baratheon's betrothed, Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, he was enraged and raised his banners in rebellion against King Aerys II, along with Lyanna's brother (and Robert's best friend) Eddard Stark. They were joined by several other houses in a civil war known as Robert's Rebellion. Robert's army smashed the royal host at the Battle of the Trident and put it to rout. The treachery of House Lannister delivered the capital at King's Landing to Robert. With Lyanna killed during the war, Robert agreed to marry Cersei Lannister in gratitude for her father's pledge of fealty. Robert became King and he made his brother Stannis (one year younger than him) the Lord of Dragonstone, the ancestral island stronghold of the Targaryens, and his youngest brother Renly (fifteen years younger) lord of the familial seat at Storm's End. In a very minor difference to the books, the TV series spells "Argilac" as "Argalic". It is not clear if this is an error or a deliberate change. Another difference is that, after crowning himself King, Renly doesn't alter the colors of the Baratheon sigil. Following the death of Robert and Renly, the only surviving members of House Baratheon are Stannis, his wife, and his daughter Shireen. No mention has been made in the five current novels of any surviving cousins, who might make claim to rule of House Baratheon. Robert is rumored to have fathered over a dozen bastards, but they are not considered legitimate heirs. Robert does have one acknowledged bastard, Edric Storm, whom he acknowledged because his mother was a member of the nobility. Robert had no part in raising him, sending him to foster at Storm's End. In the TV series, their banner depicts a stag with a crown around its neck, while in the novels, the crown is above its head. The original stag sigil used by House Durrandon had a crown, but when Orys Baratheon took the sigil for his own the crown was removed because the Baratheons were not kings under the Targaryens. The crown was only added back nearly three centuries after Robert deposed the Targaryens and usurped the Iron Throne. Even in the TV series, during Bran Stark's history lesson in Season 1, he explicitly states that the stag in Baratheon heraldry only gained a crown after Robert became king. Houses to House Baratheon in the books, yet to appear in the series: * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Cafferen of Fawnton * House Fell of Felwood * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Penrose of Parchments According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Baratheon" is pronounced "Buh-RATH-ee-un". See also * House Baratheon on A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References